vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichiru Kiryu
Ichiru Kiryu (錐生 壱縷, Kiryū Ichiru) was Zero's younger twin brother. When they were younger, they were both taught by Toga Yagari to become vampire hunters. Ichiru, however did not seem to have the same talent as Zero's natural ability, as he was often ill. Appearance Ichiru had the same lilac eyes and silver hair older twin brother Zero, except it was slightly longer. He was very tall and slim in build. In the anime's season second, he styled his hair into a short ponytail with Shizuka Hio's pink sting that had a bell attached to it. Upon meeting his twin brother for the first time in four years, Ichiru wears a plain white mask covering his eyes, though discards the disguise when Zero recognizes him. Like Zero, he considered attractive by the Day Class girls. Personality Ichiru was a complicated person marked by many conflicting emotions and actions. Although he was very close to Zero as a child, he nevertheless struggled with the inevitability of being left behind by his brother as well as the strain of not being able to make it in the hunter world. He eventually became jealous because of how Zero could be healthy and normal while he couldn't. Though professing to both love and hate Zero upon different occasions, Ichiru didn't always appear to know his own mind when it came to his twin but his actions indicated that in whatever way, Zero was incredibly important to him. The only other person who was just as important to him in his life was Shizuka Hio and he was heartbroken and angry when she died. History Born into the Kiryu family, a distinguished family of vampire hunters, as Zero's twin brother and due to the Hunter's curse, most if not all of his hunter powers were absorbed by Zero, which subsequently gave the latter increased power as a hunter. Though his parents were highly skilled vampire hunters, they were both killed by Shizuka when she attacked the Kiryu household one winter night after he (Ichiru) left the house. Plot After his parents' death, Ichiru and Zero have no communication with one another for four whole years, due to Zero believing his brother to be dead just like his parents. Even though in actuality, Ichiru was very much so alive. Despite Shizuka Hio allowing Ichiru to drink her blood in order to strengthen him and cure his chronic ill health, she didn't turn him into a vampire and instead chose to keep him as a human. Four years after his disappearance, he reappears in the story as a Day Classstudent attending\Cross Academy under Rido Kuran, Senri's father's orders (and by Zero's permission). It was later revealed that Rido had promised Ichiru that he would kill those who had killed Shizuka, which is probably the main reason why Ichiru was working for Rido Kuran in the first place. Later on, when Zero was locked up by the in a cell underneath the Academy, Ichiru is seen visiting him and though he appeared to have shot him out of hatred, it was revealed that Ichiru was terribly wounded due to him trying to kill Rido; the person he was really after because of the latter's role in Shizuka's death. After shooting his brother, Ichiru convinced Zero to drink his blood so they could finally become one as they had been originally supposed to be at birth. Ichiru then stated that he was happy that he wasn't dead in Zero's heart and when they hugged, he also said that he felt comfortable in being in his arms, even recalling a time when the brothers slept in the same bed often and had been loved equally by their mother. After Ichiru's death, Zero appears to have grown vines, which most likely were from all of Shizuka's blood that Ichiru had ingested to prevent his chronic illness from returning. During the one year time-skip, Zero is seen visiting Ichiru's grave and he laments on how he fears he's forgetting how to feel like a human. Ichiru then appears as a spirit to comfort his depressed. He calls Zero silly and to remember that his body may be within a grave with his parents but his soul has become a part of Zero's so he remembers for him what it's like to be human. Lastly, he retells Zero to follow his heart before disappearing. A few chapter later when Yuki is drinking Zero's blood, she sees Ichiru within his memories along with the human version of herself standing beside a coffin covered by vines. Powers & Abilities Though he was born into an elite vampire hunter family, Ichiru was a very sickly child who was not strong enough to become a vampire hunter along with possessing no talents for it due to the hunter's curse. However after being taught how to become a hunter by Toga Yagari and drinking Shizuka Hio's blood, he's shown as being much stronger then he had been as a child. He's also very good with a sword. Equipment *During the Zero's fight with Shizuka while she was in Maria, Ichiru throws Maria a dagger that helped wound Zero fatally. *While Zero was held captive and while he tried to kill Rido Kuran, Ichiru had a katana/sword on him. *In the last minutes of his life, he shot Zero in the shoulder with the Bloody Rose. Relationships Zero Kiryu Zero is Ichiru's older identical twin brother whom he shared a close relationship when younger but hated him when he became older for the simple fact that Zero became a vampire and he didn't. The younger Ichiru was more cheerful, unlike Zero who doesn't talk much. Ichiru says in the 11enth episode that he wanted Shizuka only to keep him alive because he wanted him to suffer. Ichiru is happy when Zero says he doesn't wish for Ichiru to die; meaning Zero still had some love for his little brother. Shizuka Hio The person he betrayed his parents and Zero for. She told him that if he lets her take revenge on his parents for her lover she will make his body become stronger. He agreed but it is later found out that he asked her to keep Zero alive. Ichiru served her as her butler and at some point it is pointed out that he loved her, despite the fact that she killed his parents and turned his brother into a vampire. Upon her death, she gives him a bell on a ribbon to which Ichiru proceeds to tie his hair up. Shizuka allowed Ichiru to drink her blood but refused to turn him into a vampire, much to Ichiru's dismay. Maria Kurenai Maria has a strong attachment to Ichiru and is quite fond of him, to the point where she persists in searching for him long after she has left the academy. It is not known whether Ichiru had any affection for Maria. He did however express concerns over her well being and chides her silly behavior standing out in the sun; Zero mentions to Ichiru before his death that Maria wishes to see him. Ichiru seems hesitant, but chooses to sacrifice himself to allow Zero to regain his full strength.73rd Night. Yuki Kuran The two often met at the end of differing sides. Ichiru threatened Yuki continuously knowing that she is one of Zero's weaknesses something Yuki didn't realize at that point in time. Yuki tries to be civil when confronting him but unlike Zero finds herself uncomfortable in Ichiru's presence. He often spoke to Yuki in a condescending manner and even questions out loud why Zero would spend time in her presence. Ichiru knew there was more to Yuki's background and often warned Zero to stay away from "that girl" and telling Zero that his taste had run bad. After Ichiru dies, Yuki feels sadness after seeing Zero carry his deceased brother's body to be buried. Quotes *''"So, my big brother remembers me." (to Zero Kiryu)'' *''"I hate you!" (To Zero Kiryu)'' *''"Is there something wrong...Zero?" (To Zero Kiryu)'' *''"NO! SHIZUKA-SAMA!" (To Shizuka Hio)'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Minor Character Category:Human Category:Cross Academy Category:Day Class Category:Villain Category:Deceased